Heaven and Hell are Closer Than You Think
by InceptionTact
Summary: Ichigo, just beat Aizen and has a new hollow girlfriend. How will everybody take it? And how will Ichigo deal with the new revelation about what he is?


"Hell and Heaven are closer than you think"

"Normal Speech"

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_Zanpaktou Speech"_

'Inner Thoughts'

Pairing: Ichigo x Tia Halibel

"_**Hell and Heaven are Closer Than You Think"**_

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm starting another story, but the ideas just keep coming. If you have read my other story "The Talk the Changed Fate" I will probably give it up for adoption, but if you like the pairing in that story, I have already written the first chapter for a new IchixTatsu Fic. I will release when I'm done proofing it. So without further delay I give you my newest story!"**

"Aizen, I've had enough of this…" Ichigo stared off into the distance. "Let me show you, The Final Getsuga Tensho."

"The wha-?!" Aizen said before Ichigo's form became clouded by a surge of blue and black reiatsu that forced him back a few feet. 'What is this?!'

Ichigo emerged looking like a god. His pure black reiatsu was soaring around him. He now had long pitch black hair that reached past his waist. His torso was covered by grey wrappings that stopped at right before his left shoulder and arm. His left arm was almost completely covered by a black tattoo that completely covered his left forearm to his hand. His hakama had been replaced by a cloak of pure black reiatsu. The wrapping spread all the way to his face covering just above the bridge of his nose.

"Aizen this is The Final Getsuga Tensho… when I use it I will lose my shinigami powers. In exchange I turn into Getsuga and will become the pinnacle of my power."

Aizen was trembling, he couldn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu at all, just like how the captains couldn't feel his reiatsu when he ascended to a higher plane of existence. 'D-Does this mean he has evolved further than me?!' Aizen for the first time in his life was beginning to understand the meaning of complete and utter fear.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY A HUMAN COULD SURPASS ME! I AM THE PERFECT TRANSCENDENTAL BEING!" Aizen yelled before being torn apart by Ichigo's attack.

"MUGETSU" Ichigo muttered lowly, his attack had tor through the landscape, completely separating it and Aizen in two.

He landed on the ground softly, looking for Aizen's body. He looked off to the other side of the crater, to find Aizen's body crashing into the ground. He shunpo'd a few feet away from Aizen's body to see it regenerating.

'Time to end this.' He thought before walking over his body and out stretching his right hand.

Unknown to Ichigo was that Urahara was just a few yards away watching a strange being hovering over Aizen's body, about to finish him off. 'Is that Kurosaki-san? What has he done?' he was questioning so much, but he then came closer into view to announce his presence.

Ichigo, felt Urahara's presence behind him, and turned around to face him. He was chuckling inwardly at Urahara's stupefied face 'I think this the first time I've seen him like that.'

"K-Kurosaki-san, I-Is that you?" he questioned dumbly.

"Yeah, it's me Urahara-san, we can talk later. I have to finish this." He turned his attention back to the evolved body of Aizen. He was struggling to get up, then let out a content sigh,

Aizen, now looked more human again. One of his eyes was completely white, and he had a partial set of hollow teeth covering the right side of his mouth. He smiled confidently, "You have failed Kurosaki Ichigo, I have evolved further… look my sword is crumbling, you of all people should know what that means. You cannot stop me anymore." He finished coldly and confidently.

"I am now stronger than you, while you were a fascinating test subject, I am done with you and will end your existence along with everyone else."

"Hardly" Ichigo said with an emotionless tone.

Ichigo raised his hand at Aizen pointing at his body. "Mugetsu Taiho" he said flatly. A pure black ball formed in bandaged hand, once it finished forming a pure black stream that fire from his hand and engulfed Aizen and the land behind him for miles.

When the smoke cleared Aizen's torso was separated from his lower half, both halves fell to ground.

Aizen was dead, the Hougyoku dislodged itself from Aizen, and rolled off to the side.

Ichigo stepped forward, but stopped when, his visage crumbled and he now looked like his bankai, except with top almost completely gone. Ichigo gasped and fell to the ground slightly choking, his reiatsu was disappearing, but stopped and started to stabilize for the time being. Tensa Zangetsu materialized in his hand, when the last of his visage crumbled off his hand.

"Shit" he muttered getting the attention of Urahara.

"Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked questioning why, Ichigo's reiatsu just plummeted.

"What happened Kuosaki-san?"

"I-I used The Final Getsuga Tensho…" Ichigo, explained the workings of the technique and its consequences. "W-Wow Kurosaki-san that's amazing, I didn't know something like that was even possible." He finished in a sad tone, Ichigo had just sacrificed everything to protect them.

He heard a rolling sound, and saw the Hogyoku rolling on the ground around Aizen's body. 'I wonder, if what Aizen said is true, I think I can fix this.' He thought happily, he wanted to return Ichigo's favor.

"Kurosaki-san, could you stand up please." Urahara said I his overly flamboyant voice.

"What? Sure…what is it Urahara-san"

"I have an idea" he said not really answering Ichigo's question. 'That doesn't tell me shit old man!' Ichigo mentally yelled.

"Sure what's this about?" Ichigo asked while standing up.

Urahara turned around and bent slightly to pick up the Hogyoku, once he picked it up he held it out in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo just looked at the rock questioningly, "Ughh, any reason you holding that in front of me?" he asked a little nervous about what Urahara wanted to do.

"I'm going to see if I can give you back, the powers you just sacrificed." His tone getting more serious.

Ichigo was taken aback by this 'What! Is that even possible?'

"O-Ok, let's give it a try then." Ichigo was extremely nervous, if this fucked up, what would happen to him?

"Ok then stay still and just concentrate your reiatsu and try to touch the Hogyoku with it."

"Alright then." Ichigo was actually now a little excited, if this worked he wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone.

Urahara rose his reiatsu very high to initiate the process after going asleep after the fight. The Hogyoku began to glow a very bright purple. Ichigo was in awe, but soon did as Urahara asked him to.

'Okay gather all my reiatsu and point it at the Hogyoku. He felt a pulling sensation, and drew all of his reiatsu into his right hand. Ichigo opened up his eyes and brought his hand over the Hogyoku.

Urahara now directed all his gathered reiatsu, into the Hogyoku now to awaken it fully.

An explosion, of purple reiatsu engulfed the two, but soon a black and crimson reiatsu broke through and engulfed the entire area.

After the all the reiatsu dissipated Urahara was slightly shocked at the sight he saw. Ichigo was now back, his reiatsu was back and bigger than before (Ulqiuorra's first release level). That wasn't the only change though, his bankai changed as well (If you haven't seen it, look at the last episode in the Fullbringer arc).

"K-Kurosaki-san! It worked! How does it feel?" he asked happy that his little experiment worked.

"I feel great! I can't believe my reiatsu returned up to this level?!" Ichigo was over joyed at the moment, he was going to continue to be a shinigami! And his powers came back, not as strong as when he fought Aizen, but still really damn high!

Karakura Town Outskirts

Everyone, was now gathering back into one group (Captains, Vizards, Humans, etc.)

The Captain Commander had gathered everyone, to find Ichigo, and Aizen. They were still anxious because once Aizen evolved none of them could feel his reiatsu except Yamamoto, but once Aizen evolved two more times, even he couldn't feel it anymore. So they didn't know if the fight was over or still going on.

"All fighters, follow me to the area, where the humans…" he glanced over to Ichigo's friends for a moment before returning his gaze to his officers. "Said that Kurosaki Ichigo to be."

He finished but stopped, when a large reiatsu hit them all. 'The Hogyoku?' he thought confused, but his thoughts were cut short when a massive reiatsu hit all of them, sending some of the weaker people, and injured to their knees, gasping for breath. He flared his own though to cancel out the effects of the other reiatsu. 'What is going on? This reiatsu is almost as powerful, as me going all out in shikia!' He was happy though when the pressure let up though, as he lowered his as well.

With Urahara and Ichigo

"Kurosaki-san, could you ughhh lower your reiatsu, it's kinda uncomfortable." Urahara said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, also sweating a little.

"Ohh ughhh yeah sure." Ichigo reverted to shikia. He was surprised though his sword changed again (see the last episode of bleach for description).

"Well, that's different?" Urahara questioned looking at Ichigo's Zanpaktou. "How did that happen?"

Ichigo was just about to say that maybe that the Hogyoku did it, but he heard a voice that made him jump for joy. He was then dragged into his Inner World

"_Ichigo, it's good to see you again, I thought we would be split, but it seems that is not the case now."_ Zangetsu said, with an unfamiliarly warm tone in his voice.]

"Old man is that really you?!" Ichigo asked while mentally parading that he actually did get his powers back fully.

"_Yes it is me Ichigo, and before you tell Urahara why your blade changed, I want you to know this. The blade you now hold…"_ Ichigo looked down at his changed blade. _"Is my true, form, you have done well to earn it."_

Ichigo was dumbstruck to say the least, true form? Ichigo had so many questions rolling around in his head, but settled on one. "What do you mean true form?"

"_I mean that until now, you have been using a limited amount of my powers that I have allowed you to use, and after your fight with Aizen, I feel that you deserve to use all of me."_ Zangetsu said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Wait, but earlier..." Ichigo recalled when Zangetsu and his hollow merged to form 'the original Zangetsu' "I thought your whole power was when you merged with that douchebag…" he said before noticing said douchebag's absence. "Actually, where is he anyway?"

His answer came in the form of a foot connecting with his nuts, from behind, a loud cackling could be heard coming from his favorite hollow friend. **"Nice to see you to Kingy!"**

Ichigo, just rolled over and curled up in a ball, and started groaning in pain. Zangetsu just looked impassive at the antics of his hollow friend.

After a few minutes Ichigo got up and stared at his hollow, before speaking "So wha-"he was interrupted when Zangetsu interrupted him.

"_Ichigo, now is not the time, we will see you soon."_

"**Yeah, what he said Kingy, haha" **his hollow finished with his signature smirk.

With Ichigo and Company

'Uggghhhh, I hate it when they drag me in there.' Ichigo was now getting a headache from being forced into his Inner World.

Ichigo was still on the ground, he didn't open up his eyes yet, so he didn't know that everybody was now around him, (All the captains, Vizards, humans, Urahara and Co., etc.)

"Let's get him to the fourth for any injuries he may have." Came the sweet voice of Unohana. "What injuries Unohana-taichou? He looks fine to me, he doesn't have a scratch on him." Asked Renji. 'How the hell did you manage to win…Ichigo?'

"One does not fight Aizen and come out with no sort of injury Abarai-san."

"I don't know about that actually…" interrupted Urahara sheepishly, not wanting to piss off the 'nice' healer.

"What do you mean, Urahara-san? All of the captains put together could barely put a scratch on him, and no offense but we were decimated, how Kurosaki-san could do it by himself without injury?" she asked incuriously.

Isshin, had just arrived, from his sleep after suppressing the Dangai, and he was panicking. His only son, just went to go fight the strongest person, in existence. He shunpo'd as fast as he could to where he felt his son's reiatsu. "ICHIGOOO!" he roared as he crashed into the group.

Everybody, who was gathered save for Yoruichi and Urahara didn't know that Isshin was still alive, better yet why was he so worried about Ichigo? Realization hit all of them like a mountain, and they all shared a 'wtf' face.

Isshin plowed through everyone, but stopped when Head Captain Yamamoto stepped in front of him.

"Isshin, Shi..." he was cut off when Isshin shoved him out of the way, and knelt down to his son, with a sinking feeling, until his son started to stir awake. 'Thank You Kami!' he leapt for joy, he couldn't imagine telling his daughters that they had lost their brother to.

The Captain Commander, would've been angry, but he knew that there was no force in nature that could keep a worried father, from his possibly injured child. 'I'm getting to old for this shit.'

"Ughhh I really hate it when Zangetsu does that." He said opening eyes, only to be brought into an extremely strong bear hug from his father. 'WTF?!' was all he thought before his instinct kicked in and he yelled "GET OFF! YOU OLD GOAT!"

He freed his arm, and shoved Isshin off by his face. "Dammit" he muttered under his breath.

"Kurosaki-san, how are you feeling?" asked Unohana.

Ichigo looked himself over, "Great actually" he said with a smile that hadn't been seen in years.

Renji, cut in again, "So mind telling us how you did that?" He pointed at the bifurcated corpse of Aizen. Everyone else, save Isshin was wondering this as well.

Ichigo was about to answer but Isshin cut in, "So you used it?" Isshin asked sadly, he knew the price of The Final Getsuga Tensho.

Everybody was wondering why Isshin had such a somber expression on his face.

"I did", Isshin face fell even further. He was feeling horrible guilt that his son had to make such a sacrifice for all of them.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Isshin couldn't even look his son in the eye now. 'If only I could've solved this...' he was cut out of his thoughts, by Rukia voicing up.

"Use what Ichigo?" Rukia voiced everybody's thoughts. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off by his father again.

'For Fuck's Sake! Will I ever get to talk?'

Isshin turned to the midget shinigami, and averted his eyes while speaking.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho" he said barely audible. "It's the pinnacle of my Engetsu, as well as Ichigo's Zangetsu."

This earned an audible gasp from the group. "So why is this a bad thing? If your expression is anything to go by." said Yamamoto.

Isshin sighed audibly before continuing, "There is a price for using this technique…" he started but was cut off by his son.

"If my dad or I were to use this technique we would gain unimaginable power, but…" he paused for dramatic effect, "In exchange we lose all of our Shinigami powers."

Everybody's expression, turned into one of shock, and a few of guilt.

Ichigo's voice turned to happier one though, which confused everyone except Urahara, who was already aware that, that wasn't the case.

"Although, that isn't the case this time" he said while pulling Zangetsu out of its cloth. "See" he said once again shocking everybody, who was there.

They were shocked for two reasons, one his reiatsu was massive, and this was just in Shikia. The second being that his Zanpaktou had changed.

Not many were trusting their voices, from wavering while talking so Byakuya was the first to speak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what has happened to your blade? I do not remembering it looking like that when we fought."

"What? This…ohhhh yeah this is Zangetsu's true form." He said like it was the most normal subject. He went on to tell him what Zangetsu said about how he finally proved himself.

"Wow..." was all he heard, along with a few unhinged jaws.

"Well, now that, that's taken care of I'd like to go back home, and take a looonng nap." He said before yawning, which made everyone sweat drop. He just fought probably the strongest person ever, and now he wants to take a nap like nothing happened.

"Well, actually that don't sound too bad." Shinji walked up and leaned on Ichigo's shoulder's yawning.

"Get off me! You creep!" this made the other Vizard and a few of the more lax captains' chuckle.

Urahara took this moment to get involved "Yara yara, let's just get going, I think I speak for all of us when I say that today has been very stressful."

15 minutes later, everyone gathered on the outskirts of Karakura Town. Kurosutchi was readying the teleportation gate, to switch the real Karakura Town with the fake. "Everybody, ready?" Urahara asked, everybody nodded so Urahara gave Kurosutchi the good to go. Suddenly a bright flash blinded and before them stood a seriously war torn town.

'Thank God that this was only a fake.' Ichigo was relieved that their plan worked, and nobody got hurt.

His attention was immediately brought to an absolutely gigantic pillar of ice that reached past the clouds. 'Who the hell did that?'

"Umm, guys? What the hell did that?" Ichigo said pointing at the ice pillar.

"That was me." Toshiro said blankly.

"Toshiro! You did that?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Of Course I did! Who else has an Ice type Zanpaktou here?!"

"Rukia" Ichigo said mockingly to the captain.

"I'm stronger than her! Have you ever seen her do anything like that?!" he yelled, slightly pissing off Rukia.

"Well, it's just that I didn't know you were strong enough to do something like that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'M A CAPTAIN! OF COURSE I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT!"

"Heh, sorry about that Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he roared tired of being referred to like that.

"Well, anyway, who'd you even fight, that made you do that?" Ichigo said once again pointing at the ice pillar.

Toshiro had calmed himself down at this point and answered, "She said she was the Tercera Espada, if I remember correctly her name was Tia Halibel?" he said questioningly.

Ichigo's heart froze, he couldn't hold it in any longer "WHAT?!" he shouted loudly, at the young Captain, momentarily shattering everybody's hearing.

He looked back at the ice pillar with fear, 'Please be okay Tia!' he dashed to the pillar, as fast as he could.

He arrived in a few moments, the sight before him broke his heart, Tia was encased in the middle of the ice pillar. He felt his rage build, but it was soon squelched by relief when he felt her reiatsu. Her reiatsu was barely existent, but still there.

With a strong swing of his blade, he crushed the section that surrounded Tia. Once the ice broke she began to fall, but was momentarily caught in the warm arms of Ichigo.

Nobody understood what just happened, 'why did he just flip out?' they all thought until they saw a section of the ice pillar shatter. "What the hell?!" Toshiro all but shouted.

Everybody, was now making their way to the broken ice pillar.

Ichigo was now holding Tia, bridal style. He walked a few steps where he gently placed her onto a large piece of rock to rest on. He gently slid a few stray hairs behind her ears.

When the rest had arrived, they came just in time to see Ichigo gently putting the arrancar down, and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

Isshin was staring mouth agape at the scene before him, he had never seen his son ever act like this to a woman before, actually he never saw his take interest in women before. 'Arrancar huh, that's different.' He thought before he saw the beautiful woman Ichigo was holding, despite her battle worn state. 'Good Job son!' he thought seeing the total babe his son caught.

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this?!" Soi Fon yelled.

"I agree, Kurosaki-san what is the meaning of this?" Unohana asked in a kind tone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo asked softly to the unconscious women he was now taking into his arms. Said woman started to stir in his arms, and looked up sleepily at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Tia said softly, when she noticed all the shinigami that were surrounding them.

"Hey, there sleepy, you okay?" he asked gently, bringing her into a warm embrace, completely ignoring the others trying to talk to him.

"Kurosaki!" Soi Fon yelled trying to get Ichigo's attention.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed at Soi Fon for bothering him.

"Mind explaining to us what you doing, with that thing?" she spat the last part.

Ichigo's face contorted into a scowl at her tone, but then morphed into a smile, "What can't a guy spend a little time with his girlfriend?" he said with his smile becoming bigger at the word 'girlfriend'.

All company were staring at him like he had two heads, while a couple others were looking at Tia with jealousy, (Inoue).

"WHAT?!" came the collective shout from his closer friends, and shinigami friends. Meanwhile Isshin face had the toothiest grin anybody had ever seen.

Soi Fon voiced her opposition, "Why the hell, would you ever pursue a relationship with a filthy hollow!" she spat again.

Ichigo's warm smile faltered, and was now a long scowl, "For star-"he was cut off by Kyoraku.

"Actually, I could think of a few reasons." He said eyeing the woman in Ichigo's arms.

This earned him a death glare from Ichigo, who looked like he was about to severely hurt the flamboyant captain.

"Like I was going to say, before I was interrupted…." He said glaring back at Kyoraku, who was now twiddling with his thumbs. "It's none of your business." He finished in a cold tone.

"She's a hollow! No! An Espada no less, she needs to be killed!" Soi Fon said, which enraged Ichigo.

Ichigo looked like he would murder the 2nd Division Captain, "You will NOT lay a finger on her!" he roared putting emphasis on the word not, "unless you don't like living." He finished letting the direct threat linger.

Everybody was now tense. They were wondering why the young substitute would go to such lengths for the Espada, despite their current relationship.

"Traitor!" Soi Fon yelled at him.

Ichigo just looked at her with cold eyes, also watching the situation become even tenser. A few of the others, subconsciously grabbed the hilts of their swords, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, and his friends.

Soi Fon had lost it, and lunged at Ichigo, "Sting All Enemies to Death! Suzemebachi".

To her complete and utter surprise Ichigo had caught her stinger open handedly, without the black mark appearing. 'WHAT?!' Soi Fon thought before being thrown back to group she lunged from.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and unsheathed it from its cloth and pointed it at the group of shinigami.

"Anybody else feeling lucky?"

The Captain Commander moved to the front, and looked at his side to see a mildly wounded Soi Fon sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

"Enough!" he all but yelled raising his reiatsu, but was surprised when Ichigo matched it cancelling it out.

Ichigo was now filled with righteous fury, " I will NOT back down, either back down now… or I will get very… upset" he said letting the indirect threat linger.

Isshin appeared at his son's side, and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but was completely ignored him. Ichigo rose his blade and yelled "BAN-KAI!"

The reiatsu he released was overwhelming for many, who started buckle under it. "I said to back down!" raising his reiatsu to the very limits, but stopped when he felt a soft hand grip his and squeeze.

"Ichigo…" Tia started in a sad tone, Ichigo could get himself hurt if he continued, "stop this, this isn't you, what happened to the sweet man I met in Hueco Mundo?" Her words instantly calmed down the Shinigami, as her remembered their meeting, not that long ago

_Flash Back, Hueco Mundo 3 Days ago after Grimmjow's defeat_

**A/N: Hey guys, so what'd you think? I hope you liked it. PLEASE don't hate me for the ending. I hope I update this story along with my others at least every two weeks. Until next time guys! Oh…actually I would like to say thank you to Kiwifan7 for a few ideas.**


End file.
